With respect to a vehicle, there has been known a structure for connecting a rear end portion of a cowl louver and a lower edge portion of a windshield (see JP-A-H5-097061).
This Japanese publication discloses that a cowl louver has a clamping portion disposed on the rear end portion, and that the clamping portion includes a clamping edge portion and a plurality of clamping members disposed at certain intervals to clamp the lower edge portion of the windshield.